


Vin Noir I -- Youmakeme Blush

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Red runs my lover's blood, spilled for the flames of mine.





	Vin Noir I -- Youmakeme Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Vin Noir I -- Youmakeme Blush

## Vin Noir I -- Youmakeme Blush

#### by Mik

Date: Saturday, June 30, 2001 9:07 PM 

Aperitif 

TITLE: Vin Noir I -- Youmakeme Blush  
NAME: Mik  
E-MAIL:   
**CATEGORY: M/K**  
RATING: NC-17. M/K. This story contains slash i.e. m/m sex. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution. Of course if you have four arms you can throw caution to the wind.  
SUMMARY: Red runs my lover's blood, spilled for the flames of mine. ARCHIVE: Only with my permission.  
FEEDBACK: Feedback? Well, yes, if you insist ... TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: This is an AU, very vague spoilers for multiple episodes, nothing current.  
KEYWORDS: story slash angst Krycek Mulder R DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use. I'd rather say that they really are mine, but I've been advised to deny everything. CAUTION: This isn't schmoop. If you like the idea of a restrained Mulder, helpless in the hands of ... oh, who am I talking to? Never mind.   
Author's notes: Everyone knows for whom I write ratlove, but in this, I am lifting a glass to someone who taught me to admire the strength in submission and the beauty in obedience. Thank you, Charlotte.  
If you like this, there's more at http://www.squidge.org/3wstop If you didn't like it, come see me, anyway. Pet the dog. 

* * *

Vin Noir -- Youmakeme Blush  
by Mik 

This is an image of Mulder I will carry to my grave, which won't be that far away if he gets his hands on me. I caught him coming out of his shower, pinned him and had him blindfolded with his discarded tie before he was even fully aware that I was in the room with him. His body was still damp, and hot water warm as he squirmed under me in protest. Once he realized I meant business it didn't take much persuasion to back him against the foot of his bed and tie his wrists to the posts. 

Arms suspended, tie knotted carelessly around his head to cover his eyes, chest heaving from the struggle, he crouches, waiting. He's still not sure who has him or why and he's not going to expend his energy or give away any advantage he might think he has by railing at his assailant. Oh, he's good. His head turns, following me as I pace in front of him, contemplating my next step. And there are so many things I'd like to do. 

I start by moving up in front of him and slapping him. Not too hard. A good firm tap to leave tenderness on his cheek. His answer is a barely stifled "Shit!" I slap him again, the other cheek, just a little harder. Then I stroke the side of his face, soft and smooth. He must have just shaved. I wonder where he thought he was going tonight that he'd shave a second time? "What do you want?" he rasps. 

I kneel in front of him, and attack with my mouth, forcing his open, sucking at his tongue, biting his lips. He tries to twist away from the assault but I catch a handful of wet hair and hold tight. His mouth is sweet, minty. He smells of soap and deodorant and maybe a hint of cologne. It's almost as if he expected to spend the evening with someone. Lucky me. 

I drag my nails down his chest as I push my tongue into his mouth, licking greedily. I thumb one nipple roughly, making it harden. He tries again to twist away. Sighing, I back up and slap him again. "Be still," I whisper. 

He recognizes my voice and stiffens warily. Now he knows, and he knows why. We might as well begin. 

"You've been a bad boy, Mulder," I tell him in a grave voice. 

"Fuck you," he answers. 

I slap him again. This time very hard, forcing his head to one side. "Say that again and I'll gag you," I warn. "I don't want to gag you." I touch the handprint on his cheek. "I want to hear you scream." 

"Fuck you," he says again, louder. 

I have a little bag that I had left on his bed, and I reach into it and pull something out. Small, conical in shape, hard rubber, Day-Glo pink. I push his legs apart and then pause, smiling. I press it to his lips. "Suck," I command gently. 

His full lips clamp tight. I put the plug down and gather a few hairs under one of his stretched out arms. One sharp tug and his head bounces back in a howl. "Shit! Fuck!" 

I press the plug to his mouth again. "Suck or the next time it will be the hair between your legs." 

He opens his mouth quickly and I pump the plug in and out of his mouth. What would Doctor Scully think to see her partner sucking a butt plug like a giant pacifier? I nearly come just thinking about it. 

When it is sufficiently wet, I force his legs apart again and reach under him to insert it. 

He tries to close his legs, clench his anus, whispering, "No, come on, no. Please." 

I ignore him and push. "Unclench or it will really hurt," I promise him. "Just take a deep breath and it will be in before you know it." I pet his chest for a moment, then shove, hard. 

He lets out a deep moan that rises up to crescendo at a squeal. "Get it out," he hisses. "Get it out." 

I laugh at him. I can't help it. Just a little butt plug makes him sweat. I rise and rifle my bag again. This time I find a flogger. It's a standard rubber ponytail, long rubber strings meant to tease and torment flesh, but I've worked some knotted strings of leather into it, guaranteed to raise up a welt or two. I lay it across his chest and shoulders a little, just enough to make him flinch and curse under his breath. "You're such a bad boy, Mulder," I tell him again. 

"No," he insists, shaking his head. 

"Yes." I put the flogger aside, and drop in front of him, catching his ankles. 

He knows an instant before I do it, what I'm going to do, and his breath catches. "No," he implores. 

I yank his feet out from under him, and he lands on his well-filled ass with a roar of protest and pain. "You son of a bitch," he says in a choked voice. "I'm going to kill you." 

I answer with another slap. "That's no way to talk to me, and you know it." 

He bites his lip. I can see a tear creep out from beneath the tie. 

It's a good thing he's limber. I force one leg up straight and tuck the ankle behind his wrist. And then the other leg is tucked up behind his other ankle. He is now completely restrained, and open. I can see that Day-Glo pink plug peering out from between two muscular cheeks. "Oh ... that's beautiful," I tell him. 

"You mother fu--" He cuts himself off. "Let me go, now." 

"Not yet. You haven't learned your lesson." I reach for the flogger again. Now I can use it with abandon, leaving little veins of red over the back of his legs, his belly, his chest, even his cock and balls. I am amused to see that his cock, though still quiescent, is growing thicker and darker as it rests against one upraised thigh. 

Tears are falling, and his lip is swollen where he has bit down to stifle his curses. He moans a little as I flog the backs of his knees. "Come on, please. No more." 

"Say it," I coax. 

He clamps his mouth down. 

I lift the flogger again, and this time whip hard enough to draw blood over his ass. 

"Oh, owww, shit!" He lets his head fall back against the bed, and a sob escapes. "Okay, okay," he promises. "I'll be good." 

I hold my last blow, arm still upraised. "No more fights?" 

"No more," he gasps, trying to shift in his impossible situation. His cock is now a stone pillar, standing straight up between the V of his legs. 

I run a hand over his balls, rock hard and tucked tight beneath his cock. "No more shutting me out of your life? No more slamming doors? Ignoring emails?" 

"N-never," he moans, trying to rub against my hand. 

I lean in and steal a fast kiss. "Love me?" 

He lifts his head to take the kiss and make it last. "Always," he promises breathlessly. 

I pull my hand away and stand, unzipping my jeans. "Come on, baby," I tell him. "Show me." 

He turns, lips parted, seeking me the way a baby seeks his mother's breast. He latches on the same way too. A hot sensation so good it is nearly akin to pain sears me as I slide into his hungry mouth. "Good, baby," I grunt. 

His only answer is the sound of sucking. 

It doesn't take long. It's been too long. I drive into his throat hard. No one sucks cock like Mulder. He was born to do it, born to suck mine. I come with a loud groan that I'm sure his neighbors heard. I stand still, trembling, feeling him swallow around me, his tongue darting around my cock and his lips to catch every drop. Then I sink bonelessly, to rest against his chest, listening to his heart pound. "So good, baby. So good to be home." 

He's rubbing his face in my hair, kissing and wiping tears. "Come on, Alex. I need you so bad." 

I turn, and suck at his pulsing throat. "After you've been punished." 

I feel him jerk beneath me. "What the hell was that?" 

"Oh, that was just a little welcome home ... you know ... make up sex. Now comes the punishment." I stand and back away. 

He's cursing loudly, but not too loud that he doesn't hear the door shut behind me. 

  * END - 



* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Mik 


End file.
